


A Feast Fit For A King

by ThePhoenixWriter



Series: Requests/Kink Meme [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Basically Dimitri enjoys eating out Byleth, Cunnilingus, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Dimitri eats Byleth's pussy like a beast: lots of spit, spending hours down there, gross animalistic noises, drowning in pussy, and getting off to it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Requests/Kink Meme [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573861
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	A Feast Fit For A King

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :)
> 
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

It was always a good night when Dimitri came to their quarters early. 

Byleth flipped through another page of her novel and spread her legs to accommodate Dimitri’s frame that was currently crawling onto their bed. Dimitri was affectionate in their marriage, and if he wasn’t exhausted from his numerous meetings as king, he made sure to indulge his wife. Byleth had stripped earlier in the night and Dimitri had just done so himself. He rutted against their bed, panting hot breath against her cunt. His hands roamed on the outside of her legs and traced random patterns on her skin.

She let out a breath as Dimitri’s long hair draped over her leg. He rubbed his head against her leg, content with his current spot. His mouth trailed down towards her lower lips and he looked up at her for permission. 

_ “Slow,”  _ Byleth warned. 

Dimitri whined and started to kiss Byleth’s thighs in hopes of persuading her. She raised an eyebrow and looked over the top of her book. Dimitri nudged his head against her leg and shot her a pleading look with that blue eye she couldn’t say no to. 

But Dimitri was an animal when it came to eating her out. Which meant he would often lose himself in it. 

So Byleth had to control him to make sure he didn’t drown himself down there. She remembers the one time he almost did on their wedding night. She had to drag him off by his hair with drool dripping down his chin, eyes glazed over and Dimitri’s muscled chest heaving with exertion. If it weren’t for the fact he almost passed out, Byleth would have found it a stunning image.

Byleth was pulled back to her current situation as Dimitri gave an impatient nip to her inner thigh. He wanted to begin, but understood he had not been given permission yet. If she waited too long, she was sure there would be hickeys blooming all over her legs in the morning. 

“Ok, go ahead.” 

Dimitri let out a soft rumble in content and nuzzled his face in. Byleth gasped, feeling her legs close around his head. 

“Beautiful,” Dimitri breathed against her cunt. 

He then began inhaling her scent, his eye rolling back as he lost himself in it. Dimitri’s tongue came next. He licked a rough and flat stripe up her pussy before kissing her clit as a greeting. Byleth moaned softly, putting down her book to watch him work. Dimitri was now pressing his tongue against her entrance, lapping up all the slick that had accumulated from teasing his way up her legs.

“So good to your queen,” Byleth teased. 

Dimitri whimpered in response before returning to the meal in front of him. Byleth enjoyed seeing her husband eating her out, who was being rather vocal as he got more into it. Dimitri grunted and huffed, slurping and suckling as he worked her clit and entrance. He would skillfully alternate between the two spots. He would suck and flick her clit and then go down to lick clean any new slick she had leaked from his ministrations. While he could not taste Byleth, it was satisfying to feel the texture. 

She could feel their bed rocking hard as he rutted against the sheets and moaned from the sensation. Byleth could peek over Dimitri’s head to see his dick rock hard against the silk sheets, dripping precum and at full attention. 

Byleth understood Dimitri would often eat her out for hours on end. And with how he seemed to be pacing himself now, it would be another one of those nights. Byleth was fine with that arrangement, relaxing as Dimitri found his rhythm. So she picked up her book and went back to reading. 

The room was quiet for the most part, save for Dimitri’s growling and the occasional wet sound. Often Byleth would rock her hips into his mouth or let out a moan which seemed to please him. Byleth realized she had gone through two chapters of her story before looking down again to see Dimitri with his eyes closed as he worked on lapping at her folds and lazily enjoying himself. She could also catch a glimpse of the cum dribbling between his legs from a few orgasms. He was still humping the mattress and working his way back to an erection again.

Byleth put one hand into his blond locks, soothingly running her fingers through them as she continued to skim over the page she was on. When she moved her lower half, it felt wet from the spit and slick. She almost felt bad for their maids who had to continuously sheets from their escapades. 

Eventually Dimitri swallowed and rested his chin on top of her stomach. It was a gesture meant to signal that he had gotten his fill for the night and was ready to make love to Byleth. 

“Beloved?” Dimitri rasped out, his voice gone from performing oral.

Byleth let out a small laugh as she leaned down a hand to pet his cheek. He leaned into her touch, sighing and kissing her palm. To think the ruler of Faerghus could look so disheveled and tousled from her and her alone. His face was flushed and red with one blue eye unfocused but still looking at her. Byleth could see his lips were still wet and his blond hair looked like a mess from her jostling, and to think she was all to blame for it. 

“Of course, my king.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


End file.
